Marshall D. Teach
| jva= Akio Otsuka| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Marshall D. Teach (or as he more commonly referred to as Blackbeard) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series One Piece. He is captain of the "Blackbeard Pirates", along with Van Auger (a sniper), Jesus Burgess (a fighter, and Helmsman), Doc Q aka (a doctor), and Lafitte (a former policeman from West Blue). Personality Blackbeard is a man with no moral values, believing heavily in fate, destiny and dreams. Like many people who carry the inital D, he is a glutton and loves food. He is also strong and fierce, seems afraid of nothing. He is also patient, having spent years on Whitebeard's ship just to get his hands on the Devil Fruit he wanted. He appears to have a happy-go-lucky attitude. He believes the days of Whitebeard are over and is aiming to become Pirate King like Luffy. He also has a eye for talent and knew Luffy's potential was worth more then the 30,000,000 he told him. Powers and abilities Blackbeard has proven to be an extremely strong pirate. He possesses incredible natural strength, evident of his massive build, and similar endurance as he shrugged off one of Ace's attacks. He once fought Red-Haired Shanks and gave him the scars on his left eye, noteworthy as he had not eaten his Devil Fruit yet. Blackbeard has eaten the Devil Fruit Yami Yami no Mi (Dark Dark Fruit). With it, he can become and control darkness, and also manipulate gravity. Teach demonstrates that the "darkness" is a void which devours anything, able to pull in (much in the manner of a black hole) and crush the surrounding town into a pile of wood. Due to the Yami Yami no Mi's gravitational ability, Blackbeard, unlike every other Logia user, cannot let attacks simply pass through him, meaning he takes damage like any human would, and perhaps even suffering more than others would. However, Blackbeard states that the risk this presents is well worth the advantages the fruit bestows upon him. The second, and most frightening power of the fruit is to nullify other Devil Fruit abilities through physical contact, allowing Teach to physically hit Ace. Teach states that this is because the Yami Yami no Mi truly holds the power of the devil. History Bloody and Murder Blackbeard was formerly a member of the Whitebeard Pirates second division led by Portgas D. Ace. 10 years or more ago, Blackbeard and Shanks met, Blackbeard gave Shanks his current scar during a battle. Blackbeard joined the Whitebeard pirates to search for a devil fruit he longed for. One day a fourth division captain named Sachi found the fruit, for Blackbeard to claim it, he killed Sachi to win the fruit and fled. While this act is considered a horrible crime on board a pirate ship, this indicates that Blackbeard has a considerable amount of power, because Whitebeard is currently the strongest pirate in the Grand Line. Some time after, his pirate crew pillaged the Drum Kingdom, leaving its king, Wapol, to flee. Chasing a Dreamer After Luffy defeated Crocodile in Alabasta, Lafitte tried to nominate Blackbeard to become one of the Shichibukai to take Crocodile's place, but in order to be accepted, Blackbeard must first build up a fearsome reputation. Blackbeard happened to be in Jaya, at the same time Luffy was. Both Luffy and Blackbeard seem to strike up a rivalry when they nearly got into a fight over how they like or dislike one of the island tavern's food. One Piece - Episode 146 and One Piece manga - Vol. 24 - Chapter 223, Blackbeard and Luffy meetAfter learning his identity, Blackbeard planned to capture Luffy, who has a 100 million beli bounty on his head, and Zoro, who has a 60 million beli bounty. Before that however, he'd given Luffy a friendly speech about how pirates will never stop dreaming One Piece - Episode 147 and One Piece manga - Vol. 24 - Chapter 225, Blackbeard gives Luffy a speech on Dreams after Luffy had been ridiculed by the Bellamy pirates for being a "dreamer". He tried to capture Luffy and Zoro, but his raft-esque ship was destroyed when the Knock Up Stream shot the Straw Hats into the sky. One Piece manga - Vol. 25 - Chapter 235, Blackbeard chases after the Straw Hats The Sun Vs the Night In Chapter 434, Blackbeard and his crew are seen again on Banaro Island. Having killed or chased away all the inhabitants, Blackbeard hears that Luffy is in Water 7 nearby, and that his head is now worth 300 million berries. Before they can leave, however, Ace appears and challenges them. Blackbeard tries to recruit Ace to the Blackbeard Pirates, but is refused, and a great battle ensues that destroys most of the island. Blackbeard reveals his Devil Fruit power at last, and that he killed Sachi to get it. The result of the battle is currently unknown. Battles *Vs. Fire Fist Ace Manga/Anime influences Historically, Blackbeard was as fearsome a pirate as he is portrayed by Eiichiro Oda in One Piece. Blackbeard's pirate ship was discovered in North Carolina in 1996, and possibly influenced Oda when he began One Piece in 1997, evidenced by Oda's statements that Blackbeard was his favorite historical pirate. Marshall D. Teach's name is partially taken from the real Blackbeard's supposed name, Edward Teach. Trivia *Blackbeard carries the inital D in his name. He was the fourth character to be mentioned with this, however at the time he was known as Blackbeard. He was therefore fifth character to carrying the D. to be named. *While Blackbeard's age is not specified, Ace stated that Blackbeard has lived twice as long as him meaning that he is somewhere in his forties. References External links *Blackbeard at Wikipedia Category:Pirates Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Captains Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users